memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force Viceroy
, flagship of Task Force Viceroy |image2 = Alexandria II side.jpg |caption2 = Station DSD1, home base of Task Force Viceroy |name = Task Force Viceroy |active = 2385 |affiliation = |org = Starfleet |part = Vanguard Command (main division) Anuva Command (field division) |hq = Deep Space Delta-01 |current = Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway |notable = Commodore Tesu - Executive Officer, Task Force Viceroy Captain Geordi La Forge - Fleet Captain, Strike Group Two |flagship = }} Task Force Viceroy is one of seven divisions of the Vanguard Fleet. It is commanded by former Captain and now Rear Admiral Kathryn Janeway. It has as its flagship the Fleet Carrier . It is the mobile arm of Anuva Command, which also has Admiral Janeway as its Sector Commander. This command is a major field division of Vanguard Command. Task Force Viceroy is deployed to the Delta Quadrant and has the Station Deep Space Delta-01, or Station DSD1, around the orbit of the planet Anuva III as its home port. The second-in-command of the task force is the Executive officer of the , Commodore Tesu. Background Admiral Janeway was among the first senior Starfleet officers to be recruited into Vanguard Command by Fleet Admiral Maximus Hunter, Flag Officer-in-Command of Vanguard Command. She readily accepted the transfer after having spent several years behind a desk in Starfleet Headquarters. Janeway had helped Admiral Hunter in recruiting and selecting many of the senior officers who are part of Vanguard Command and the Vanguard Fleet. With the help of Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant Neelix, the class M planet Anuva III in the Anuva System was identified as viable site for the construction of the first orbital space station and planet-side installation of the Federation and Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant. Through Neelix, she was also able to gain the consent and support of the neighboring warp-capable humanoid races to use Anuva III as their base of operations. However, unlike their experience with Abraxis Command and Deep Space Gamma-01, Starfleet was unable to bring the components, materials and personnel to the Delta Quadrant via cargo carriers and personnel transports the first time out. Instead, Admiral Janeway had to complete the respective shakedown cruise of Task Force Viceroy, Task Force Paladin and Task Force Shogun in order for the ships of the three task forces to be able to help her bring the first haul of supplies needed for construction from the staging area at Starbase 185, use the Quantum Slipstream Drives of the three flagships, and travel to the Anuva System. This initiative happened only once. With Task Force Viceroy in place in the Delta Quadrant to guard the construction site, only the Command Battleship and the Fleet Carrier performed two more round trips, each bringing along a fleet of cargo carriers and transport ships through their slipstream tunnels. Because of these circumstances, the construction of Station DSD1 and Anuva Base was completed two months after that of Station DSG1 and Abraxis Base. Task force complement Task Force Viceroy has a full complement of sixty (60) starships that are of the similar in class as that assigned to Task Force Dauntless in the Gamma Quadrant, which is composed of: *One Fleet Carrier, the *One Battle Cruiser, the *One Battle Cruiser *One Heavy Cruiser *Two Heavy Cruisers *Two Heavy Cruisers *Two Assault Cruisers *Three Medium Cruisers *Three Light Cruisers *Six Destroyers *Sixteen Fast Frigates *Sixteen Tactical Frigates *Six Tactical Corvettes Deployment The starships of Task Force Viceroy are regularly deployed out of Station DSD1 for three-month missions to any reachable point in the Delta Quadrant. Before deployment, Admiral Janeway had drilled the officers and crew of the entire task force on tactical movements that were specifically designed by Fleet Admiral Hunter for the Gamma and Delta Quadrants, or in anticipation of wars. In each formation type, the starships were trained to follow a series of defensive patterns when engaged in combat that would allow the ships of each formation to augment each other’s firepower while at the same time strengthening each other’s shields. Condition Green At Condition Green, the task force is divided into permanent squadrons of three starships composed of one lead ship and two escort ships. The task force has 15 squadrons in all, excluding the Battle Cruiser and the six Destroyers. Each squadron were to undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy for a duration of 3 months, taking a circuitous route across one or more sectors, starting from and ending at the task force's home port. After each three-month mission, it returns to base for at least two weeks to allow its crews time for shore leave and for needed repairs, resupplies, refits and upgrades to the starships. While the Fast Frigate augments the research and exploration abilities of the lead ship, the Tactical Frigate augments the combat abilities of the lead ship if they are engaged in battle. Condition Yellow At Condition Yellow, the task force is reformed into four mission groups, which still primarily undertake missions of exploration and diplomacy when Vanguard Command is on high alert, or when a particular mission group is traveling across more hostile sectors. To easily form these mission groups, squadrons under each mission group operate in sectors that are near each other. Each mission group is composed of between 11 to 12 starships. Each mission group operate separately but in close coordination with one another. * Mission Group Alpha is led by the and is supported by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, three Fast Frigates, three Tactical Frigates and two Tactical Corvettes. * Mission Group Bravo is led by one Battle Cruiser and is supported by one Medium Cruiser, two Assault Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. * Mission Group Charlie is led by one Heavy Cruiser and is supported by three Light Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. * Mission Group Delta is led by one Heavy Cruiser and is suuported of one Heavy Cruiser, two Medium Cruisers, four Fast Frigates, and four Tactical Frigates. In situations where there is a need to deploy a group of starships larger than a squadron but the security situation in the area does not merit a declaration of Condition Yellow, Admiral Janeway deploys the Battle Cruiser and the six Destroyers as a battle group to the situation. Together, they are called “The Wolf Pack.” The Wolf Pack is only formed for short a duration. Once their mission has been concluded, the seven ships return to their solo missions patrolling Alliance territory. Condition Red At Condition Red-1, the task force is reformed into only two strike groups and operate specifically to undertake tactical missions in defense of Station DSD1 and Anuva Base. Strike Group One is composed of 26 starships, led by the , and is supported by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Assault Cruiser, two Medium Cruisers, one Light Cruiser, three Destroyers, seven Fast Frigates, seven Tactical Frigates, and two Tactical Corvettes. Strike Group Two is composed of 27 starships, led by the Battle Cruiser, and is escorted by one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Heavy Cruiser, one Assault Cruiser, one Medium Cruiser, two Light Cruisers, three Destroyers, eight Fast Frigates, and eight Tactical Frigates. When Janeway is not with the flagship, Commodore Tesu, Executive officer of the Viceroy ''and the task force, is in command Strike Group One. Captain Geordi La Forge, Commanding officer of the ''Adamant, commands Strike Group Two as Fleet Captain. The Battle Cruiser remains detached and does not appear until its part in the battle plan takes place. During Condition Red-2 the whole 60-ship Task Force operates as one unit with the sole purpose of engaging an enemy fleet in battle. Slipstream travel Although the is the only starship in the task force with a Quantum Slipstream Drive, the rest of the task force can travel with it at slipstream velocity in tight formation because of the size of the slipstream tunnel produced by the flagship allows this to happen. Category:Starfleet task force formations Category:Vanguard command task force formations